


Open Windows

by poetdameron



Series: Jonerys Week 2017 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Death, Background Relationships, But Sansa is gay, Eventual Smut, Everyone is bi here, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonerys Week, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Minor Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Jon has a new neighboor he can see across his open window every morning, and he's sure Ghost and Nymeria, like Arya, are in love with her.Or, Jon and Arya share an apartment and Dany moves to the building in front of their window and plays with their dogs at the distance.





	Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that got a little out of hand. This was supposed to be a one-shot, and now is a three-shot, but whatever. My point stands in that the story needed to be told as it wanted to. I'll be posting the two chapters left one a week, tomorrow I'll post day 4 of the jonerys week for this was done for day 3: Modern AU.
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/165778405849/open-windows-chapter-1-jonerys-got-fic)!

**Open Windows**

**New Girl**

 

His sister gasped like every time she was at the window, Jon was sure her infatuation with the girl living in front of their apartment was adorable if not to Gendry, who eyed him like asking for help and he only smiled, biting his cheek inside his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh in the poor boy’s face.

“She’s back!” Arya announced what Jon saw this morning, he looked at the window and saw Nymeria and Ghost stand in two legs to see her.

“Oh, there you two are!” They heard the girl say, greeting their dogs. None said nothing but Jon noticed that even Gendry was watching now. “I’ve missed you!”

Like many times before, Jon wondered if the dogs or the position of her window in relation to their table didn’t allow her to see the way they could see the inside of her apartment and her pretty face every time she looked out to talk to their dogs.

Both huskies barked and moved their tails, crying softly to her like asking to be rescued from their boredom inside their apartment.

Arya stood this time. “Oh?” Jon blinked watching her walk to the window, Gendry looked at him, then at Arya again before she leaned outside the window and talked to the girl for the first time.

“Hi, neighbor!” She said, both Jon and Gendry wanted to laugh, she shoved her hand inside and flipped them her finger without taking her attention from the blonde living in the other apartment. “I’m Arya. These are Nymeria and Ghost.”

“Hi!” She answered, her voice was sweet and Good Lord, Jon would be lying if he said she wasn’t the most stunning woman he has ever seen. “I’m Daenerys.”

 _Daenerys_ , he repeated in his head.

She had a small and minimalist apartment but flowers and pots with other plants in her two windows they could see, in her living room and bathroom. Three cats lived with her, one of them so big, Jon had to look at it twice for he had been drunk the first time he saw him made a ball in the window, looking at him like daring him to say something.

“I’m sorry but I have to say it,”

“Arya— ” Gendry started.

“Arya, no— ” He tried, too.

“but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

They sighed almost at the same time, Gendry going back to his beer and he looking at his phone to tell Robb he owed him ten, since Arya had finally talked to the girl-in-the-next-window and had said something embarrassing. But Daenerys laughed instead, Ghost was moving his tail so fast, Jon wouldn’t be surprised if he started flying.

“In that case, I’m Dany for you.”

Dear Lord.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Dany hear him, she had been brushing her teeth on her first day after moving.

Viserion was lurking in the shower, drinking as she pretended to not see him. He was a lost cause and she was tired. Moving from the other side of the country had drained all her energies and she deserved to rest in her new, only for her, queen sized bed with her cats.

She could hear music coming from the building in front. The space between hers and it was _ridiculous_ , she was sure her cats could jump the distance easily and she hoped they wouldn’t get any ideas. For what she saw of her new front neighbors, they had two big dogs she wondered how they got to keep in a space so small.

The shower of her neighbor was initiated and oh God, was she going to hear everything they did in their bathroom? Dany didn’t thought of the noise situation when she first saw the apartment. Could they hear her as well? Damn.

“See, guys? We have free music, too.” She smiled at Drogon under the sink, looking angry in the corner and Rhaegal, sniffing everywhere like the dog she thought she was.

Daenerys sighed and put toothpaste on her toothbrush, moving her hips to the rhythm of the old song her neighbor was listening. As she cleaned her mouth, the song kept going, until instead of hearing the singer, her neighbor started singing out loud.

“ _She'll only come out at nights,_ the lean and hungry type… Nothing is new, I've seen her here before. Watching and waiting…”

“Ohf mafh Goshf!” She laughed into her toothbrush and her cats ran outside the bathroom, probably thinking her crazy.

The toothbrush fell into the sink for she had swallowed paste and was coughing, still laughing and listening to her neighbor as he sang without seeming to realize she was enjoying his concert.

“ _Oh-oh, here she comes…_ Watch out boy, she'll chew you up! Oh-oh, here she comes... She's a maneater!”

His voice wasn’t bad, though. She wondered what kind of person owed it. Surely, someone in such good mood to sing in the shower must be nice, and for how old the song, maybe old enough to be her father. She sighed, wondering if she would ever have the chance to be that carefree and sing in the shower, too.

Dany didn’t give it much thought to the singing male voice in her bathroom for three days.

She saw in her neighbor’s window the two dogs that constantly looked at her and her cats, it made her smile that even with the cats sitting by the widow, the dogs never barked unless she made faces at them.

They were cute, well feed and taken care of. Two huskies with beautiful fur and waving tails, for their collars she realized it was a couple and she wondered if the people living with them were a couple, too. Or if it was just the one that sang for her every night in her bathroom.

She kept clearing her living room from boxes during that time, carrying them into their rooms or the trash when she was done. And it was like this, carrying empty boxes when she saw him for the first time.

“Holy— ”

Right in front of the widow of the other apartment, a young man stood drinking an entire bottle of water without a shirt, sweaty and marked _everywhere_ , like cheap commercial worth the title of guilty pleasure as it stands between the bookmarks of the computer’s records.

He had— the most stunning body she has seen in a while, and she had been with hot and beautiful men alike. His back was wide, toned with strong-looking muscled that moved deliriously as he drank the water and then crushed the bottle with his hands, throwing it into an unseen area of his apartment. For the way he smiled, she understood he had gotten it where he wanted.

Dany swallowed, surprised at herself for being this… distracted by an attractive man in sport tights, covered in sweat and wonderful black curls sticking into the skin of his neck. She smiled at herself and went to her kitchen, leaving the empty boxes when a voice made her look up.

“Ghost, to me.” She heard, the voice familiar. Dany chuckle to herself, walking back to the living room to watch as her half-naked neighbor pet his big white dog, taking off the leash he must had used to take the dog for a run. “Let’s go, buddy. I need a shower.”

The dog barked at her, moving his tail and ignoring his owner, who walked away without looking back. Had he done it, he would had seen the stupid smile on her face as she recognized this gorgeous man, strong and with big forms, singed 80’s song in the shower every night.

Well. At least, she liked her neighbor.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jon!” Arya came to him in the morning, too early for him but he had work to do and when he looked back at her, he frowned. “Thank God you are awake. This is an emergency, I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t.”

“What is it?” He said serious, waiting for Arya to speak.

“Do you have condoms? I don’t have any left and we forgot Gendry’s.”

“ARYA!”

She rolled her eyes at him and Jon looked at his cereal. One thing was to know his sister was in a relationship that included that, another was to just know it. It was a ridiculous reaction but he couldn’t help feeling like this anyway.

Her hair was messy and she was wearing a shirt way too big for her, so Gendry’s. Jon swallowed and shook his head.

“What does that mean?” She sounded desperate.

“I don’t have condoms, woman.” He answered. “Now that you disrespected my cereal like this, please let me eat in peace.”

“No way!” She walked to the her room again, “You stay there!” he heard her say and Jon shook his head, trying hard— fuck. Trying to not imagine Gendry’s expression. “You had last week! I don’t believe you used all of them!”

“What the fuck?” He said softly, a frown too deep on his face, he wouldn’t be surprised his face looked like that forever.

For the noise, he understood she had entered his room and Jon swallowed, leaving his cereal in the kitchen, no longer hungry, and walked outside to open the window for Ghost and Nymeria kept scratching at it. When he looked out, one of the neighbor’s cats was licking one of her plants.

“Buddy, no...”

The cat looked at him. It was white and smaller than the others, its collar green with a small bell, and it had stopped licking to look at him, leaf on its snout and oh, was the cat also judging him?

“We are out of condoms!” Arya said, coming back from his room. “You finished all?”

“I— I don’t have to answer you that.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and Jon felt like sweating cold. When he had offered to give home to his sister while she went to collage, he never imagined a scenario where they would hold this conversation. Or sit down to admire their neighbor like the creeps they were.

“I gave them away.” He murmured.

“Oh, my God! To who?” She almost yelled.

“Good morning!” Daenery’s voice interrupted them. Jon looked out and saw her removing the leaf-licker cat from the window, Nymeria and Ghost went up, moving their tails at her.

“Dany!” Arya jumped, running to the window. “Hi, Dany!”

“Hey, Ar— ”

“Sorry for the weird question, but do you, maaaaybe, have condoms?”

“Good Lord...” Jon sighed, walking away from the scene until he heard Daenerys’s laugh and he had to discretely look at her.

“Yeah, just wait.” She stood, showing the small shorts and tank top she was wearing while barefoot with her hair in a loose bum.

Daenerys was a beautiful woman, to deny it was to act stupid and boy, had he been having problems taking away his eyes from her for time to time.

“Here we go. Catch it!” Daenerys throwned the box to Arya and she catched it without problem. The distance between their apartments was _ridiculous_ , even if at four floors from the ground. “Enjoy!”

“You are an angel! Thank you!” Arya said, standing and looking at him, showing the box like the little shit she was. “You better get out of the house or something.”

“Oh, my God...” He walked back to the kitchen, not without first looking to Daenerys, but she was gone already. “Just— leave me and my cereal alone, please.”

But when he looked back, Arya was long gone and Jon sighed. She needed to stop applying the Batman treatment to him, dammit.

His cereal was already lumps and Jon sighed once again, taking a spoon to his mouth when Arya appeared with curiosity in her eyes. He slowly left the spoon down, waiting.

“Why don’t you ask out Dany?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen you looking at her. And she asks for you plenty… so, ask her out.”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t eat his cereal. When he looked at his sister, she was gone again and Jon was left alone with the dogs, both curled around themselves down the open window.

Daenerys was reading and writing on her couch, the big black cat made into a ball on the armchair, blinking as he fell asleep. Jon saw the white, leaf-licker, cat walking on her small table in front of her and the cream colored one jumped into the window.

It would be so easy to call her and ask if she wanted a cup of coffee or maybe a beer. Even though they hadn’t been properly introduced, for what Arya had told him, she wasn’t indifferent of him. So maybe— the cream cat jumped to his window.

“Shit!” He almost fell as a reflect, the cat meowed at him and looked inside the apartment, like searching for something. “Uhmm...” Jon looked forward to Daenerys’s apartment, but she was still working and her cat was— “Nymeria, no.”

The dog barked, scaring the cat to almost fell from the window. Jon carried it, trying to take it with him and soon enough, he knew it was a mistake.

“Holy FUCK!”

“Viserion!”

Being scratched by a cat was a weird pain. It burned, and he knew his nose and cheek were bleeding, but not even then did he let the cat go. Nymeria and Ghost were jumping over him, probably wanting to take the poor cat, so Jon hold it under his head and the cat kept meowing and trying to scare.

“Oh, my God! Viserion! What are you doing?”

When he looked at her, Daenerys’s hand covered her mouth and he could tell she was blushing. Jon tasted blood on his lips and alright, this was not the best way to start a conversation.

“He jumped.”

“You are bleeding!” She said. “Did he scratched you?”

“Yeah, I think I scared him.” The cat meowed, like knowing they were talking about him. “How— Do you want me to go over, or…?”

She looked lost for a second, then she figured he was talking about the cat and she nodded, her cheeks still red as she looked anywhere but him. Jon cleared his throat and looked at her before walking to his room to dress up better than boxers and old t-shirt.

“I’m Jon, by the way.”

She smiled at him. “Dany.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegal was the next one to make it into Jon and Arya’s apartment, and she had fallen in love with both, Ghost and Jon.

She kept doing it, mostly when the dogs were away or nowhere to be seen, only to be chased out the widow, jumping for dear life back into the safety of her house. Dany wanted to be mad, but in reality she couldn’t blame her. The Stark siblings were nice, and they always fed Rhaegal when she refused to leave.

Maybe that’s how she ended walking Ghost with his owner, as a way to show gratitude for their welcome. She hadn’t met many people yet, only having her closer friends to hang out with, and now Arya and Jon. And Gendry, since he was almost _always_ in the apartment, too.

“How long have they been together?” She asked Jon, he looked over at Arya and Gendry walking Nymeria in the distance in their own world.

“A few months.” He answered. “But they have been friends for many years. His father is my dad’s best friend, one of his younger brothers dated my other sister even.”

“So it stays in the family.”

He laughed, Jon had an affectionate laugh she enjoyed hearing. Dany had noticed he didn’t smile or laugh enough, his expression was mostly serious and he was silent unless Arya was around.

She had seen him, sitting on at his table, or on the table, guitar in hand and a pencil over his ear, writing music.

Ghost looked out the window most times when he was singing and playing, and she could see from her couch as he worked, his dog waving his tail at her.

His singing voice was soft, lower when he was working, but she could still hear it over the city’s noise. Many times, she had fallen asleep in her couch listening to him, and many others, she had wake up to the sound of his _“_ _shit!”_ after a cord broke or Rhaegal had jumped to play with his guitar, too.

In the almost two months she had been living there, Dany felt more at peace than she had in years, even if nothing happened ever.

“Why they broke up?”

“Uhm?”

“Your other sister and Gendry’s brother?”

“Oh, he’s an asshole.” Jon said, Dany laughed. There was no malice or that unhealthy tone of belonging some older brothers she had met have. Instead, Jon was honest and seemed to enjoy seeing his siblings have their own lives. “Gendry and Joffrey couldn’t be more different. They only share a father, Gendry is son of Robert’s first marriage.”

Dany nodded, moving her hand towards Ghost’s leash, Jon let her grab it and she laughed when the dog pulled too hard when she wasn’t expecting it. His hand landed one on her shoulder and the other over her waist to help her steady herself. His touch was welcomed, and sadly uncommon. He took away the hand on her shoulder, but not the one on her waist.

“Are you ready to starts classes again?” He groaned at the question and she laughed.

Jon was a music teacher and he was about to start teaching teenagers for the first time. It only made him more attractive to her, that he was so good with children and liked them enough to be a teacher.

“Don’t remind me, teenagers are scary.” He said. “But… on a positive note, I may not have to repeat myself as much. And I know teens tend to be more interested in music, so I guess I'll have kids asking me about my other job.”

He was also a song-writer. He didn’t want to perform, that’s what he said, but Dany wasn’t so sure about it. The way he sang said otherwise, but she wasn’t going to question him when they had just started to know each other. But for now, he wrote songs for commercials and indie movies in need of lyrics for fictional bands and singers. Jon was their man for that.

“I insist,” she started, “how does a writer has so many muscles?”

Jon blushed like every time she mentioned his body, he worked out a lot for an artist and slowly, she had started to notice maybe there was more in that than what was there to see. But again, she wouldn’t go around asking about him on his back, or making him feel uncomfortable with her direct questions.

If things were as good as she thought, he’ll tell her one day.

“I had a couple of rough years...” He murmured, slowly leaving her waist. She would be a lair if she said she wasn’t disappointed by it. “I was recommended to start working out to compensate, I got used to it.”

She nodded, her curiosity growing stronger. “Well, it sure pays off good.”

He shook his head, laughing. Their fingers were brushing against the other’s and she swallowed. “Teen girls will be happy to have you as their teacher.”

“Oh, God. No. I had to deal with a little girl having a crush on me during my first year as a teacher; is both awkward and a little endearing. But that was a kid. A teenager? They are _scary_.”

“Well, if you keep saying it like that, they will be your worse nightmare.”

Laughing, he discretely took her hand and Daenerys smiled wide, adjusting her hand to take his firm. They walked in silence for a few seconds, until they stopped as they saw Nymeria running free in the park. Jon let go of her hand, taking off Ghost’s leash and the dog went running to his sibling.

Before she could think maybe the contact was over, Jon took her hand again and guided her to a tree near them, Arya and Gendry were running to the swings at their backs.

“So what do you do for a living?” He said, leaning against the three.

She smiled at him without letting his hand go. “Don’t laugh...”

“I won’t.”

Dany smiled proudly and straightened her back, “I’m a fashion blogger.” She smiled, he didn’t say anything so she continued talking. “I’m sent things to wear and recommend, sometimes some makeup, too. People can access to the products in my blog and I get a commission when they buy something.”

“So you work at home?”

“Yes, and no.” She sighed. “I usually go shops hunting, to find where things are better, cheaper and with more variety.” She explained. “And I get paid to go to some events. Which is why I moved here.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “It’s kind of a big city, all good fashion events in the area are here. And there’s more stores and fashion houses.”

“How long have you been doing it?”

“Since I was a teen.” She answered with a big smile, the way he was looking at her made her feel appreciated.

Her brother Viserys had always mocked her for her decisions, while her brother Rhaegar always thought of it as a hobby, then some of her pasts partners didn’t seem to take her job serious. But Jon seemed interested enough to keep asking, and when he smiled at her, she couldn’t help but notice how true his words were.

“That’s amazing! You’ve been on your own for as long, or just recently?”

“I left home pretty young.” And that was all she would say at the moment, he seemed to get that and nodded.

“Me, too.”

She wondered what his face would be if she told him about her brothers and the parents she never knew, about her nephew and niece that were almost their ages, why she would never go back to her childhood town and why she had actually moved here. If he knew about how she had hear him sing before.

Dany wondered if she would sing for her sometime.

 

* * *

 

 

He was going to kill Arya.

“Gross, gross, gross, gross...”

Her hair kept plugging up the shower’s sink.

When they had started to live together a year and a half ago, they had put some rules to each other. In exchange of her putting on the trash the hair around the sink, he’ll leave the toilet seat down and the sink clean for when he shaved. But lately, his sister had forgotten about it and Jon was left to deal with blackish monsters of hair if he wanted to take a shower in peace.

So, God help him, he was going to kill his sister.

As he finished unplugging the sink, he heard his neighbor’s shower and couldn’t help but smile knowing Dany was in there. Lucky for him, the disgusting ball of hair and dirt, and God-knows-what-else, he was carrying in toilet paper between his fingers, distracted him enough from imagining her covered in soap and looking beautiful with her hair down, sticking into her skin—

Well, maybe not.

“Fuck...” He murmured, leaving the paper in the trashcan and eyeing with hate his crotch. Daenerys was his friend, it wasn’t fair of him to think like _that_ of her.

Ready to wait for her to finish her shower, he took his towel and turned to walk back to his room for at least half an hour more, but a sound make him stop in his tracks.

A moan.

Jon looked up at his window. Again, the space between the apartment buildings was ridiculous, of course everyone could hear _anything_ happening in the other building. He had hear it a million times: people’s parties and discussions, movies and fucking;

Arya and he would take the dogs out for a walk to make time for their neighbors to finish whatever the fuck they were doing.

But… Those ‘ah’ and ‘oh’ belonged to Daenerys, no doubt. Was she with some—?

“Oh, dammit!” She said after something made an echo hitting the ground. It sounded like being dragged away, he figured she had kicked it from her and Jon swallowed.

He shouldn’t be listening to this. He should be walking away and forgetting he ever realized it was her voice moaning so soft, yet loud. And regardless of this, his feet didn’t move, none of him did. He kept looking at a lost point in front of him as her whimpers and moans grow faster.

She had to be masturbating. No way someone was with her without making any noise, he wouldn’t be able to maintain his mouth shut had he been there, listening to _that_ , being responsible for those delicious noises.

“God...” She whimpered, she was probably close now and Jon swallowed, his own hardness demanding to be attended. “Oh, God, God, God...”

“Fuck.” He murmured, breathing hard and finally moving to walk the hell away. His feet hit the corner of the door and he hissed loudly, coursing as Ghost ran to his aid and Arya laughed inside her room.

He looked back at the window, no sound but his heavy breathing. Jon hoped she hadn’t realized he heard.

 

* * *

 

 

“And, in spite the dust and my allergies, I worked here for three years.”

“Three?” She smiled, Jon nodded and guided her through the small corridors of the store taking her hand gently.

You could hear soft jazz music through the speakers of The Wall, town’s oldest bookstore that nowadays belonged to Jon’s best friend, a man she couldn’t met yet, Sam. His wife, a young and kind girl named Gilly smiled at her when she looked over at the counter were she was cleaning a new stock of old books that had arrived that day. They also had a kid, she was told.

“When I was here, the original owner was still alive. I met Sam working here.” He explained.

“He’ll sit down there,” he signaled an area with couches and coffee tables, a sign named it ‘The Reading Pit’, “for hours. The doctor would sit down with him and they would talk about what Sam was reading until late at night.”

“The doctor?”

“The owner. We called him doctor, but he wasn’t...” He sighed, taking her hand and walking her out the store, to the small fountain in the back were a silent garden rounded it. “He wasn’t a medical doctor, though; he reached a doctorate in his field. This place was made by his brother as a gift, here...”

They walked to the side, sculpted on the wall was a plaque. “And it was made… by Targaryens.”

Her eyes opened wide, reading the plaque in front of her. It was from the town, claiming the place as important to its culture, _‘founded by Aegon Targaryen’_ and _‘for his brother, Aemon Targaryen’_. Daenerys’s smile became softer as her hands touched the stone where her last name had been engraved.

“Why…?” She looked up at him and he smiled, squeezing her hand.

“You said your name has never done anything good before.” He murmured. “But that’s not true. Your brother may be shitty, but not all of them are.”

Dany swallowed, she had been sad and a little bit drunk when she said that, and yet he had remembered. They had been growing closer with the passing months and every time she had to talk to Viserys, she seek comfort in Missandei or Arya, which then leaned her to Jon’s shoulder and his soft voice.

She wanted to kiss him right there, for sharing a part of his past she didn’t necessary needed to know, and for searching for a way to make her feel better, even when that sadness had gone the second he had hold her close and let her sleep in his bed with his dog.

He feed her cats when they paraded into his apartment and didn’t mind to be scratched by them for he was still learning how to handle them, and had not tell her anything about that incident weeks ago. She was almost sure he had hear her in her bathroom; she had discretely questioned Arya about it and she didn’t had an answer.

“Jon...”

“I’m not saying all you have lived is not valid. Believe me, I’m livid every time I think of your brother… but that’s not you.” He tenderly touched her cheek with his free hand and she leaned into his touch. “You’re amazing. Look how far you’ve come by yourself, Dany. You hold your name str--”

To kiss him was maybe her best decision for their relationship. For how sweet he was, he was also insecure at times. If he ever thought again of himself as less than all those things he thought of her, she was going to scream.

Jon’s lips were soft, it made a curious contrast with the burn of his beard. She had stood on her tip toes and slowly got back into the ground, but the spell of their kiss didn’t break. He was holding her hand and face, ever so gentle as she cradle his face in both hands, moving her lips softly against his.

His tongue licked tentatively at her lips and she parted them to give him entrance, Jon moaned into her mouth and her hands landed on his chest, grabbing hard at his shirt as the kiss grew steamier and the afternoon became gray, rain clouds covering the skies with their fresh smell impregnating the garden.

Dany looked up at him, her lips ached to kiss him again and she could tell he was feeling the same, licking at his bottom lip before going for another kiss, and one more, then running back hand in hand into the store, Gilly laughing as they entered already wet from the rain.

Even with dust in their hair and noses, water on their clothes after, this was the kind of first kiss she dreamed of when she was a little girl.

 

******

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!
> 
> Next up: Day 4: angst. There are things you just don't tell an already hurt woman, Jon learned this the bad way.


End file.
